Story of Love
by The True RSforsevers
Summary: This is a story about the Love between Shadow and Rouge,and later in the story there will be Sonamy.." Made By ShadowThROCKS and The True RSforsevers
1. Chapter 1

_Shadow: Rouge?_

_Rouge:.. yea?~_

_Shadow: Why are you looking at me like that?_

_Rouge:..X3 oh no reason..~*pokes his nose*_

_Shadow: *Blushes* you feelin ok.._

_Rouge:.. mhm~_

_Shadow: umm well w-we need to g-get to Omega so-soon _

_Rouge:..*smiles*..~3_

_Shadow: *blushes* a-after you.._

_Rouge:..*giggles a bit*...is something wrong? your stuttering_

_Shadow: I-i-i'm fine (^^')_

_Rouge:.....then why are you stuttering bad boy?~_

_Shadow: O-oh lo-l k Son.. SONIC! ()_

_Sonic:..*see's them and goes over to them*...Hi guys! what's crack in?_

_Rouge:.?_

_Shadow: *death glare at Sonic*_

_Shadow: We where about to go meet Omega_

_Rouge:...Hi Blue ;)_

_Sonic:.. ah.. hi babe ;)_

_Shadow: !!!!! (O.O' / )_

_Shadow: WHY- why are you two calling each other that {Shadow's thoughts: they aren't dating are they..}_

_Rouge:.. (giggles) we're just playing around Shad~_

_Sonic:.. yea (laughs) ..are you jealous?..*smirks*_

_Shadow: NO! *humph*_

_Sonic: yes you are (laughs) (^^) *wraps his arm around him*...I always thought you two would make a good couple (:3)_

_Shadow: SHUT UP!_

_Sonic:.. O.o.. what it's true...^^'_

_*Shadow walks off*_

_Shadow: Meet you with Omega later Rouge!_

_Shadow: Maria would you be ok with me being with someone}_

_Sonic:..*shrugs*_

_Rouge:..*shakes her head and follows Shad*_

_Sonic:..*runs off*_

_Amy: SONIC *hugs Shadow*_

_Shadow: every time Amy come on!_

_Rouge:*shows up*...?!..._

_Amy: oops sorry Shadow (^^')_

_Shadow: what ever you'll just do it again later_

_Rouge:...hi Pinky_

_Amy: HI Rouge!_

_{Amy's thoughts: I'm doomed ^^'}_

_Rouge:.._ what's up?_

_Amy: nothing much just ging gd old Shadow here ^^"_

_Amy: nothing much just hugging good old Shadow here (^^")_

_Rouge:.*rolls eyes*...I see_

_Amy: good thing he stopped me cause i was about to kiss him *hehe*_

_Rouge:.*her ear twitches * .._

_Shadow: you better not or I'd have to kill you!_

_Amy: AWWW REALLY! (__L__)_

_Rouge:.*thinking:.. OR I'LL DO IT FOR HIM!*_

_Amy: awe you wouldn't you know you love me deep down!_

_Rouge:..-.-..Pinky we got to get going..*grabs Shadow's hand x3*_

_Amy: ok bye Shadow hug you later! (X3)_

_Shadow: what ever_

_Rouge:.._

_Amy: maybe more if your good! *laughs* just joking or am I? *takes off*_

_Rouge:..*feels like bitch-slapping her lol*_

_Shadow: what ever gah crazy girl_

_Rouge:.*walking with Shadow*_

_Omega: Shadow, Rouge hello_

_Rouge:. Hi Omega*smiles a bit*_

_Shadow: hey_

_Omega: ok are you two ready?_

_Rouge:.*nods*..yup_

_Shadow: same here_

_Omega: ok we are to get the chaos emerald Rouge you come with me Shadow you go the other way we'll meet in the middle of the island got it_

_Rouge:.. alright! X3_

_Omega: ok let's go _

_*Shadow takes off*_

_Rouge:. ready Omega? (__J__)_

_Omega: Yes let's go_

_Rouge:*goes off with him*_

_Shadow: I'm so stupid *kicks a rock* huh is that red guy over there?_

_Knuckles:..*looks kinds' pissed about something *_

_Shadow: hey.._

_Knuckles:..?!....oh Hey Shadow...;_

_Shadow: {can't believe I'm asking this} are you ok?_

_Knuckles:.. yea I'm fine.._

_Shadow: You sure look pissed to me thou_

_Knuckles:....it's nothing....and why do you care? **_

_Shadow: I don't but what ever I'll leave you alone if you wish_

_Knuckles:.. I'm...off..*walks off*_

_Shadow: ?_

_Rouge:*with Omega*_

_Omega: should be around here, where Shadow he should be here by now?_

_Rouge:...yea he should...wonder if he's okay....?_

_Omega: I'm sure he's fine let's go on ahead_

_Shadow: hold on Knuckles!_

_Rouge:...ok..?*goes off with him*_

_Knuckles:..?!.. what do you want?!_

_Shadow: what the hell is wrong with you I mean come on you must know why I'm, here!_

_Knuckles;......*raises eyebrow*...now i am..why are you here?_

_Shadow: uhhh a uhhh _

_Knuckles:*raises eyebrow*_

_Shadow: I came to visit you.. _

_Knuckles:........................................................................._

_Knuckles:.. Shadow...are you okay..?.._

_Shadow: THAT'S WHAT I ASKED YOU!_

_Knuckles:..-.-..I'm just in a bad mood...now really why are you here?_

_Shadow: eh I'm in a lost mood_

_Knuckles:...humph.._

_Shadow: *looks up at the sky*_

_Knuckles:...*raises eyebrow*_

_Shadow: have you been in love?_

_Knuckles:...........once yea.. why?_

_Shadow: I still love her even thou she's gone.. but I also find my self falling for another.._

_Knuckles:..*raises eyebrow*...who is this someone?...if you don't mind me asking.._

_Shadow: the one gone is Maria_

_Knuckles:....the other?_

_Shadow: Rouge.._

_Knuckles:...?!..ROUGE?!_

_Shadow: yeah.. but there's no way she'll ever love me back I mean come on I'll live forever what's the point in loving me_

_Knuckles:.*growls under his breath*_

_Shadow: you love her too don't you_

_Knuckles:.. maybe_

_Shadow: I think you have a better chance then I you'll grow old where I won't_

_Knuckles:...*grins*...yea.._

_Shadow: take care Knuckles *turns to leave the island*_

_Knuckles:.. later_

_Omega: good we have it *puts it away* now let's go find Shadow_

_Rouge:.. Okay_

_Rouge:*goes off to look for him with Omega*_

_Omega: hey isn't that Knuckles?_

_Rouge:...Hi Knuckie!*waves*_

_Omega: hello_

_Knuckles:..?.. oh Hey_

_Omega: have you seen Shadow?_

_Knuckles:...yea...*looks at Rouge.. *thinking*_

_Omega: he say anything to you?_

_Knuckles:.. uh.. yea..*shrugs*_

_Omega: what'd he say?_

_Knuckles:....stuff_

_Omega: okay..?_

_Rouge:...?_

_Omega: do you know where he went or which way?_

_Knuckles:....*lies*...no, sorry_

_Omega: ok.._

_Knuckles:.. Hey Rouge?..._

_Omega: *watches*_

_Rouge:.. yea?_

_Knuckles:.. can we talk?_

_Knuckles:.. Omega?._. can you leave?_

_Omega: sure *leaves*_

_Rouge:.. well what is it Knuckie?_

_Knuckles:..*thinking of what to say*...Rouge...I_

_Shadow: STOP! *kicks him*_

_Knuckles:...?!..._

_Rouge:.. ?!.. Shadow?_

_Shadow: Rouge.._

_Knuckles:.. WTH IS YOUR PROBLEM?!*throws a punch at him*_

_Shadow: I.. GAH! *punches back*_

_Rouge:.. ENOUGH!*gets in between them*_

_Knuckles:..*growls and swings at Shadow again...stops*..?!.._

_Shadow: .._

_Rouge:...*crosses arms*_

_Knuckles:.. humph_

_Rouge:....what were you gonna say Shadow?_

_Knuckles:................_

_Shadow:.. nothing _

_Rouge:.....*raises eyebrow*..._

_Shadow: Rouge.._

_Rouge:.. Hmm?_

_Knuckles:..*walks off...sighs*_

_Shadow: *watches Knuckles* {Maria what do I do..} Knuckle is in love with you.._

_Knuckles:.. O.o?!_

_Rouge:.......r-really?_

_Shadow: y-yeah *turns away trying not to show his sad face*_

_Rouge:...*doesn't know what to do say now*_

_Shadow: as do .._

_Rouge:...*looks at him*...?_

_Shadow: as does m-m-y.. I gotta go.. *starts to walk off*_

_Rouge:...Shadow Wait... *grabs his arm...gently*_

_Shadow: hm.._

_Rouge:.....I luv you too_

_Shadow: Rouge.. you can't look at me I'll never age what's the point in being with someone like me who'll live forever_

_Rouge:.. I don't care ...I still luv you.. and always will_

_Shadow: Rouge.. *he kisses her on the lips*_

_Rouge:..*kisses back*_

_Shadow: *picks her up* I love you too_

_Rouge:..*smiles and blushes*...I love you too~_

_Rouge:.*smiles*_

_Shadow: *takes off with her to club Rouge*_

_Rouge:..*gone with him*3_


	2. Chapter 2: Together With Friends

_Chapter 2_

"_Together _With_ Friends"_

_Amy: SONIC!_

_Sonic:.*running*_

_Amy: COME ON SONIC WE'LL BE LATE FOR OUR WEDDING!_

_Sonic:..;;;;....we're not getting married Amy!*runs faster*_

_Amy: YES WE ARE!_

_Sonic:.. NO we're not!_

_Amy: YES we are!_

_Sonic:.....*hides*_

_Amy: Sonic.. *starts to cry*_

_Sonic:....*stays quiet*.._

_Amy: well Sonic if you can hear me I just letting you know Shadow and Rouge are together now so anyways bye catch you later!_

_Sonic:...?!....bout time *laughs* _

_Amy: got ya *grabs his arm*_

_Sonic:.. Oo?!_

_Amy: *hehe*_

_Sonic:....T.T_

_Amy: now let's go see Shadow and Rouge! _

_Sonic:.. Amy.. maybe THey wanna be alone... (^^')_

_Amy: ok then let's go on a date!_

_Sonic:. LET'S GO SEE SHADOW AND ROUGE (:3)_

_Amy: ok! (X3)_

_Sonic:... (^^') now where are they?_

_Amy: club Rouge_

_Sonic:..*runs there*_

_Amy: *follows*_

_Sonic:*arrives at Club Rouge*_

_Amy: *behind him* you'd better knock!_

_Sonic:...*jumps a bit*...*knocks*_

_Shadow: *opens the door* hey_

_Sonic:..hiya Shadow=D_

_Shadow: come on in_

_Sonic:..*comes in*...*thinking:. Wow he actually letting me in?...O.o*_

_Shadow: what?_

_Sonic:..?..nothing_

_Sonic:.. What's up? …X3_

_Rouge:.*comes into the room*...Well hey Blue _

_Amy: hey I feel left out here!_

_Rouge:...*laughs a bit*..Hi pinky_

_Sonic:..*plops down on the couch*..Ahh~*puts his feet on the table infront of the couch*_

_Shadow: feet down_

_Amy: *sits beside Sonic*_

_Sonic:.. aww.. c'mon..*rolls eyes and takes them down*_

_Shadow: *looks* at Rouge_

_Rouge:...*smiles at him*...*and then looks at Amy and Sonic*...so what you two doing here?_

_Sonic:..*looks at Amy*...uhh...._

_Amy: we wanted to see how you two where_

_Rouge:.. Oh._

**Sonic:.. yea we heard about what happened between you two x3*smirks***

_Shadow: oh? *grins*_

_Sonic:. Yup x3_

_Sonic:. congrats ;)_

_Rouge:..X3 thanks, how did you two hear about it?_

_Amy: I heard from Knuckles_

_Rouge:..ah_

_Sonic:.. I heard from Ames*shrugs*_

_Sonic:.. ya got something to eat I'm starving here ;)_

_Shadow: I'll go fix something for everyone_

_Sonic:.. you can cook?*eyeswiden*_

_Shadow: well we're about to find out.._

_Rouge:. XD good one ~_

_Rouge:.. I can order some pizza if ya guys want that? __J_

_Shadow: ok (^^')_

_Rouge:..*goes to the phone and calls*...what ya guys want on it?_

_! :3_

_Shadow: what ever your having Rouge_

_Rouge:..Amy?_

_Amy: same as Sonic! X3_

_Rouge:.. Okay.. XD_

_Sonic:.. ^^'_

_*Rouge orders*_

_Shadow: *whispers* when you and Amy getting together now?_

_Sonic:.....;..*shrugs*_

_Shadow: heh_

_Sonic:......why?*whispers*_

_Shadow: I hear someone has a thing for her_

_Sonic:..?! WHO?!_

_Shadow: Silver, Tails hmm few others_

_Sonic:..Oo....ewww..Tails?_

_Shadow: hey you just better do something before they do_

_Rouge:*talking with Amy*_

_Sonic:.. but surly...Tails?_

_Amy: Rouge what is it?_

_Shadow: yep_

_Rouge:.. Well has there been anything going on with you and Blue? X3_

_Amy: I wish.._

_Rouge:.. aww I'm sure it'll happen one day ;)_

_Amy: I hope so (^^)_

_Shadow: go ask her out!_

_Sonic:..;..not now.. (^^')_

_Shadow: ok well if you like i can help keep the others at bey_

_Sonic:....?.._

_Shadow: .. nothing _

_Amy: hey Rouge.._

_?_

_Amy: nothing.._

_Shadow: hmmm let me think here_

_Rouge:. c'mon tell me.._

_Amy: well how did you get Shadow to finally tell you he loved you?_

_Shadow: yes, yes i do_

_Sonic:.. oh.. Wow... I'll just find it myself ;P_

_*goes looking *_

_Rouge:.. Well i was the one to say it first...then he said..it_

_Amy: really?_

_Rouge:....well.. i knew he was gonna say it..x3 but i beat it to him_

_Sonic:*finds the bathroom and uses it *_

_Amy: *giggles*_

_Rouge: :3_

_Sonic:*comes back*.....*plops on the couch*_

_Shadow: feel better (XD)_

_Sonic:...very XP_

_Amy: you two should write a book about how you met and everything X3_

_Shadow: that's good XD_

_Rouge:.x3 yea~_

_Sonic:..*rolls eyes*_

_Amy: X3_

_Shadow: *grins*_

_Sonic:.. so when is the pizza coming?*puts his feet on the table again * XD_

_Shadow: oh it came when you where in the restroom I already ate it XD_

_Sonic:......heheheh...nice Shad_

_Rouge:..x3 yea it was delisous!_

_Amy: very!_

_Shadow: told ya_

_Sonic:...then where are the pizza boxes? if you ate them_

_Shadow: ate them too .._

_Sonic:...HAHAHAHA...your funny -.-_

_Rouge:*laughs*_

_Shadow: thanks XD_

_Sonic:..-.-..._

_Rouge:.x3*hugs Shadow*_

_Sonic:. Awww x3_

_Shadow: *Blushes some*_

_Sonic:.*takes a picture*.. XD_

_Shadow: HEY! _

_Sonic:.X3 hi_

_Amy: that picture can be the cover Rouge XD_

_Sonic:. Yea! XD_

_Sonic:. Wait! What!.._

_Rouge:.x3 yea!3... XD_

_Shadow: huh?_

_Rouge:. nothing~_

_Sonic:..*blinks*..._

_*there's a knock at the door*//Sonic:.. PIZZA!*runs to the door*_

_Shadow: ah pizza!_

_Sonic:.*opens the door*_

_Shadow: Hey since he's first to the door does that mean he's paying?_

_Sonic:.. no*_

_Shadow: XD_

_Sonic:..*pushes Shadow to the door*..X3_

_Shadow: *pays for the pizza and takes it from the man* now Sonnie go set down like a big boy and I'll set it up for you_

_Sonic:...*blinks*_

_Amy: you his daddy Shadow?_

_Shadow: WHAT NO!_

_Amy: just playin with ya_

_Sonic:...Okay daddy x3*sits down like a good child*_

_Shadow: oh god.. good thing I like kids I guess.._

_Sonic:...HURRY UP DAD I'M HUNGRY_

_Rouge:.... ._._

_Shadow: I'm coming I'm coming * sets out a plate and gives Sonic a peace*_

_Amy: what's wrong Rouge?_

_Sonic:..*eats it like a messy child XD *_

_Rouge:.. nothing ; XD_

_Amy: do you like kids?_

_Rouge:.. yea...of course but XD I just found it weird about what Sonic is doing_

_Shadow: now Sonnie *takes a napkin and wipes his face*_

_Sonic:...*pushes his hand away*.....*shakes his head*_

_Shadow: Awww Sonnie don't be that way! XD_

_Sonic:..*sticks out his tongue at him*...hmph!_

_Shadow: haha just like papa then XD_

_Sonic:..*goes back to eating his pizza*_

_Shadow: *give Rouge and Amy a piece of pizza*_

_Amy: thanks!_

_Sonic:...AH DADDY!*pretends to cry*..IT BURNT MY FINGER __L_

_Rouge:. thx hon~...?!.....XD_

_Shadow: Awwww pr Sonnie *kisses his finger* eh XD_

_Amy: *burst out laughing*_

_Sonic:..........okay...EWW!_

_Shadow: you asked for it XD_

_Sonic:...;...*s him* Luv you daddy~_

_Shadow: love you t son.. *hugz him back*_

_Sonic:...X3 _

_Rouge:. XD_

_Shadow: ^^77'_

_Amy: XD_

_Sonic:...*glomps Rouge*_

_Sonic:.. MOMMY! X3_

_Rouge:. O.o... oof!_

_Rouge:. get off ;)_

_Sonic:.*does so*..x3.._

_Shadow: AWWW looks like Sonnie loves his mommy t X3_

_Sonic:...okay this game is getting boring... ^^'_

_Shadow: yep *points at Amy who fell asleep*_

_Sonic:..?...*laughs*_

_Shadow: smiles*_

_Sonic:..*smirks and throws a pepperoni at her*_

_Shadow: bad boy !_

_Amy: huh?!_

_Sonic:..*acts innocent*_

_Sonic:...sleepy? _

_Shadow: I am t *yawns*_

_Sonic:.. I'm not :3_

_Rouge:.. it's still your bed time sonnie ;)_

_Sonic:.. I don't have a bed time :3_

_Sonic:. I can go to bed when I want *yay*_

_Shadow: bed now Sonnie._

_Sonic:..no:_

_Shadow: if you listen we'll go buy you a toy tomorrow ^^77'_

_Sonic:..OKAY!: *yay*_

_Rouge: XD_

_Shadow: XD_

_Amy: zzzzzzzz_

_Sonic:.. but what kind of toy? x3_

_Shadow: any kind you want ^^77'_

_Sonic:.. ooooo X3_

_Sonic:..*runs towards "his" room* XD_

_towards Shadow's room really xD_

_Shadow: he took my room didn't he.._

_Rouge:.*laughs*...yup_

_Sonic:*jumps on Shadow's bed*_

_Shadow: AWWWW_

_Rouge:.x3 you can sleep with me on my bed if ya want(x3)_

_Shadow: sure (^^77)_

_Rouge:.*kisses his cheek*~3_

_Rouge:.. uh.. what about Pinky?_

_Rouge:..*laughs*.. put her with Sonic? X3 XD_

_Shadow: ok XD_

_Rouge:..*picks her up and takes her to the room Sonic's in*_

_Shadow: *smiles*_

_Rouge:.. done x3_

_Sonic:...*actually falls asleep*..zzzzz_

_Shadow: *wraps an arm around Rouge* let's go on to bed then_

_Rouge:.* a bit*...~k_

_Shadow: *kisses her cheek as he closes the door behind him to the bedrm*_

_Rouge:...me too~.. brb I gotta change in my Pj's_

_Shadow: XD_

_Rouge:.*goes to the bathroom and changes into a sexy pj outfit x3*_

_Shadow:*takes off his shoes gloves and rings*_

_Rouge:*comes out*..back~_

_Shadow: Wow_

_Rouge:.x3 thx~_

_Shadow: *drooling a little* _

_Rouge:..*giggles*_

_Shadow: *crawls into bed and falls to sleep*_

_Rouge:*joins him...cuddles with him*33_

_Shadow: *Blushes in his sleeps* _

_Rouge:*plays with the fluff on his chest*~3_

_Rouge: *Then falls to sleep snuggled in Shadow's arms*_


	3. Chapter 3: Return of a past Love

**Chapter 3**

**"Return of a past Love"**

_*****The Next Morning*_

Shadow: *making breakfast*

Sonic:...zzzz*still in bed*...*doesn't know Amy is next to him*

Amy: * starts to wake up* hmm

Sonic:. zzzz*snoring*

Amy: Sonic.. {Amy: I shouldn't do this but I must*} *kisses Sonic's cheek*

Sonic:...*feels her kissing his cheek slightly...moves a little*

Amy: *giggles*

Sonic:..*moves now his face is facing her*

Amy: *kisses his lips softly*

Sonic:.*he instantly wakes up*...O_O?!...AMY what are you doing?!*pushes her off...not too rough though*

Amy: *fake sleeps*

Sonic:....*red*...

Amy: zzzzzzz *Blushes*

Sonic:.*gets off the bed and heads to the kitchen*...*yawns*

Amy: *giggles once Sonics out of the room*

Sonic:..*goes behind Shadow*....*pokes him*

Shadow: huh, oh hey Sonic

Sonic:.. morning.. uh.. why was Amy in the same bed as me...?.

Shadow: well Rouge only has two rooms with beds right now

Sonic:....so you put her with me?

Shadow: nope.. Rouge did (XD)

Sonic:....*rolls eyes*

Rouge:.. I did what?.. (XD)

*enters the room*

Shadow: put Amy in bed with Sonic

Rouge:.. oh yeaaaaa (X3)

Sonic:..*sits on the Isle in the kitchen*

Shadow:*hehe*

Rouge:. Morning Shadie~*goes over to him and kisses him*

Sonic:...*rolls eyes*

Shadow: *kisses her cheek back*

Sonic:...so what's for breakfast?

Shadow: you

Sonic:.. huh?

Shadow: we are having blue hedgehog

Sonic:....o_o no we are not!

Shadow: I'm only joking

Sonic:.. you better be

Shadow: right Rouge

Rouge:..x3 nope...we're having Fried Hedgehog

Shadow: fried blue hedgehog right cause you can't just say hedgehog there's two others here a pink and black!

Sonic:..*laughs a bit and rolls his eyes*

Shadow: *pats Sonic on the Back* where having pancakes

Sonic:…;) yummy

Amy: Great! X3

Rouge:.x3

Shadow: * sets up the table and gives everyone a plate*

Sonic:...mmmm*digs in*

Amy: *eats and smiles*

Sonic:..*getting syrup all over his chin XD*

and around his mouth*

Amy: AWWWWW X3

Shadow: Sonnie! XD

Rouge:.*eating*..?.. XD

Sonic:.. what?..*talks with his mouth full*

Amy and Shadow: LOOK AT YOUSELF *laughing*

Sonic:..*looks*... ^^'

Shadow: XD

Sonic:.. can I have a napkin? ^^'

Shadow: sure

Sonic:...*reaches for some*

Amy: Sonic those napkins are just going to get stuck on you, you need to wash your self with water of wet the napkin

Sonic:.. ugh…^^'

Amy: NOW! what did I JUST tell YOU!

Sonic:....*flinches*...you don't have to yell

Sonic:.*gets up and grabs some paper towels*

Amy: you ARE going to wet those first right?

Sonic:.. ._. no*rolls eyes*

Rouge:.*thinking:.. Well I guess we know who's gonna be wearing

the pants in the family XD*

Amy: FINE get paper towels stuck on you too !

Sonic:..*gets up and wets them*..Happy?

Amy: yes very much so

Sonic:*washes his mouth...throws the paper towels away and sits back down*

Amy: did you dry yourself?

Shadow: *that poor, poor hedgehog*

Sonic:..*^^'*...yes..

Amy: your lying aren't you?

Sonic:...................*looks at Shadow* *he's like "HELP ME!"*

Shadow: hey don't look at me, Sonnie

Sonic:..;..*gets up*..uh thanks for the pancakes.. I'm gonna head off

Amy: Sonic..

Shadow: your welcome, bye

Rouge:....

Sonic:.. bye*runs out*

Shadow: what?

Rouge:.. nothing..

Sonic:.*leaves*

Shadow: should I go after him?

Rouge:...maybe*shrugs*

Shadow: you mad?

Rouge:.. me? no*smiles a bit*

Sonic:.....*thinking:.. ugh sometimes Amy can be so annoying!.. she sounds like she's my mother..*

Shadow: I'll go after him.. *leaves*

Sonic:...*running*

Shadow: SONIC!

Sonic:..?!....

Sonic:.. what?!*slows down*

Shadow: Hey

Sonic:...sup?

Shadow: nothing I just got a weird feeling Rouge wanted me to go after you.. she can be scary sometimes.. but I love her ^^

Shadow: it was cute how you and Amy where acting

Sonic:......cute...?..it was annoying on how she was treating me..she isn't around here is she?!*looks around lol*

Shadow: no she isn't.. Sonic she cares about you that's why she was acting like she did and does

Sonic:.. I know she cares.. but.. c'mon...over my face being dirty?

Shadow: Well let me see when I was on the Space Ship Arc Maria would make me take drinks of water and baths just right after training.. although I was going to anyways

Sonic:.*laughs a bit*..Really?

Shadow: yeah.. to make it worse thou is that she'd join me during my bath to make sure I got all sparkly clean..

Sonic:*laughs*...

Sonic:.. I can actually picture that XD

Sonic:.. anyways.. what does that have to do with Amy?

Shadow: well Amy is in love with you just as Maria was in love with me and well .. SONIC JUST GOT OUT ON A DATE WITH HER!

Sonic:.. don't tell me what to do;

Shadow: Sonic look you know what happened to Maria she's gone I learned that day don't waste a day without the one you love NOW GO TO AMY GO TO HER!

Sonic:.. I WILL!.....later*runs off*

Shadow: stupid child..

Sonic:..*thinking:.. should I tell her how i feel?...

Shadow: *takes off somewhere*

Espio: huh? *sees Sonic coming right at him*

Sonic:.*doesn't realize it and crashes into Espio*

Espio: SONIC!!!!!

Sonic:.. o.o;...I'm sorry ^^'

Espio: What's wrong with YOU! where you thinking about Amy or something!

Sonic:.*thinking:.. why is it ALWAYS Amy?;*

Sonic:...No I was just wasn't where I was going..*shrugs*

Espio: yeah what ever don't let it happen again!

Sonic:.. sorry pal ^^'

Espio: what ever just go tell Amy how you feel already! and also have you seen Shadow?

Sonic:.......................yea...why?

Espio: well I hear that Eggman found Maria or a clone or something along those lines..

Sonic:.?! really?

Espio: yeah..

Sonic:....want me to help ya look for him?

Espio: sure.. *mumbles* If you don't crash into him too

Sonic:.. shut up

Shadow: why do I feel so weird lately..?

Sonic:.. c'mon*heads off toward where Shadow went*

Espio: alright! *follows*

Sonic:.. SHADOW!*calls*

Shadow: *hears Sonic* oh great all mighty blue one is calling for me..

Sonic:.*runs up to him*..Hey Shadow, Espio has something to tell ya J

Shadow: Oh?

Sonic:.. Yup

Espio: yes it seems either the real Maria is alive or it maybe a clone not sure but there's a Maria around Shadow.

Sonic:..*looks at Shadow...picturing him fainting, or screaming for excitement*

Shadow: *mouth drops eyes widen*

Sonic:..*smiles*

Espio: what you want to do about it Shadow I know your dating Rouge..

Sonic:..*thinking:...DUNNNN*

Shadow: .. *thinking: oh crap*

Sonic:.....Hmmm..

Shadow: .. Maria is alive *his eyes show sadness and joy*

Sonic:... well.. uh.. wanna go see her?

Shadow: I want to but Rouge..

Sonic:...oh...*rubs head*

Shadow: Sonic you go Back to Rouge's I'll go with Espio to Eggman's keep Rouge there ok!

Sonic:.. Okay!

Shadow and Espio: *Take off*

Sonic:*heads off to Club Rouge*

Amy: huh *hears someone come in*

Sonic:. Hey.. I'm back J*comes in*

Rouge:..?.. Hey blue...where's Shadow?

Amy: SONIC! *rushes over to the blue hedgehog and hugs him tight*

Sonic:...?..oh...Hey Ames..^^' *blushes and hugs back*

Rouge:.x3 aww

Amy: OMG! your Blushing! YOU LOOK SO CUTE! X3

Sonic:..;*releases the hug*

Amy: *giggling*

Amy: hey Sonic my love where's Shadow?

Sonic:.. uh.. he had to go SoMewhere..

Amy: oh?

Sonic:..*shrugs*..he should be back soon..

Amy: oh ok..

Shadow: we there yet?

Espio: yep *points to Eggman's hideout*

Sonic:.. so what are you two girls up to?

Rouge:*shrugs*...nm XD

Amy: about to make out with you.. *giggles*

Sonic:...O.O..?!

Shadow and Espio break into Eggman's and see Eggman standing with a girl*

Amy: giggling at Sonic*

Sonic:...both.. of you make out with me?...owo

Rouge:. XD

Amy: don't even think about I'm the only one going to make out with you! *gets pissed*

Sonic:.. Okay!...and no your not;

Eggman: now Maria now that you've returned is there anything you wanna do?

Maria:... *looks at him*...I would like to see my.. friend.. Shadow...again..

Shadow: *Whispers* Maria..

Eggman: Shadow, he's around somewhere

Maria:..?! really where?!

Shadow: *comes out of hiding* I'm right here Maria!

Maria:..?!..*runs over*

*hugs him*

Shadow: *Hugs her Back* oh Maria I've missed you so

Maria:*hugging him tightly*..I missed you too

Shadow: Maria.. *tears start to form under his eyes*

Amy: *Whispers* Sonic where is Shadow?!

Sonic:.......don't tell Rouge.. k?.. Maria is back.. he went to go see her*whispers back*

Amy: *whispers* oh no

Maria:.. how have you been?*hugging him still*

Shadow: I been ok I guess

Maria:..*kisses his cheek*

Sonic:.... soo...what now?

Shadow: *Blushes*

Amy: *at a lost for words*

Sonic:.*looks at Rouge*

Maria:.. I missed you sooo much Shadow*tears a bit*

Shadow: *Shadow can only Hug Maria thou a part of him was wanting to kiss her an other part of him told him no what about Rouge*

Maria:.. I missed.. these Hug's

Shadow: Maria I know Eggman is related to you but you have to get away from here

Maria:..?...ok

Eggman: oh? what will Rouge think Shadow you coming here to save your what other girlfriend?

Espio: *thinks: I wonder if I should get Sonic..*

Maria:...*looks at Shadow like what is he talking about?*

Shadow:.. I started dating this girl named Rouge the Bat.. you've been well thought to be dead for so long Maria.. it's been 50 years..

Maria:.. Oh.. I see...

Shadow: but I still love you.. *thinks: what do I do!?*

Maria:..*smiles a bit*...I Love you too, Shadow...but.. I'm fine with you being with someone else..*smiles more*

Shadow:..

Maria:...*looks at him*?

Eggman: eh your killing my Drama!

Eggman: *pulls out a Huge gun*

Espio: oh pooper..

Maria:...*eye's widen*

Shadow: I won't let you lay a hand on her!

Sonic:..*on the couch, with the girls...yawns.. bored*

Shadow: *pulls out a Chaos Emerald* CHAOS CONTROL*

Espio:.. *left alone*AWE COME ON!

Maria: *got teleported with Shadow*

*they teleport to some field place XP*

Shadow: Maria you ok?

Maria:..*nods*..*smiles*..are you?

Shadow: *nods* yeah..

*both quite for a bit*

Maria:...where's your friend?*looks around*

Shadow:.. friend?

Maria:.. the purple.. Chameleon...I think

Shadow:.. oh god.. I forgot.. he's still.. OMG!

Maria:.*giggles a bit*..I'll stay here while your getting him

Shadow: alright! CHAOS CONTROL! *_but before Shadow leaves he does something he used to a long time ago out of habit.. he kisses Maria_*


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

_Maria:.*blushes and kisses back*_

_Shadow: *his eyes widen fear goes threw out his body* *thinks: did I just do what I think I did!?*_

_Maria:..*Waiting for Shadow to come back*_

_Shadow: *returns to Eggman's* _

_Shadow: huh where is everyone.. _

_Sonic:..*inside Eggman's base*......Shadow?_

_Shadow: SONIC! *looks around* IS ROUGE HERE!?_

_Sonic:...uh she's outside with Amy...we got worried about ya...so we came over...._

_Shadow: Sonic I did.. something awful!_

_Sonic:..?...what?_

_Shadow: *whispers in Sonic's ear* I kissed Maria.._

_Sonic:. Awww...oO...Whoa Wait...O.O...uh...oh_

_Shadow: I know.. *walks around* I love Rouge but I used to love Maria I mean she was to be died I didn't know that she's alive.. thou I must say it's weird that she's still the same age as when.._

_Sonic:...*scratches head*......yea.._

_Shadow: I don't know what to do.. she's waiting for me in a field I should get back to her but.._

_Sonic:....I wish I could help ya pal.. But I don't know what to do neither.._

_Shadow: I think I do.. now *runs out to Rouge*_

_Sonic:...?_

_Rouge:.*outside with Amy*.._

_Shadow: ROUGE!_

_Amy: huh?_

_Rouge:..?! Shadow?_

_Shadow: *before anyone could say another word Shadow kissed Rouge*_

_Amy: AWWWWWW SO LOVELY!_

_Rouge:.. Oo*kisses back*_

_Amy: humph why doesn't Sonic ever kiss me like that.._

_Sonic: why doesn't I do what ?*comes out*_

_Amy: KISS ME LIKE THAT *points at Rouge and Shadow*_

_Sonic:..*looks over*....uh...*shrugs* ^^'_

_Amy: *punches his arm*_

_Sonic:.*rubs it*_

_Rouge:*arms around Shadow's neck,kissing him and blushing*_

_Amy: humph *walks away*_

_Sonic:.....*sighs*..Hey you two Love bird's are you done yet? ;)_

_Shadow: nope.. _

_Rouge:..x3*giggles*_

_Charmy: HEY SONIC!.. HUH! *running to the scene*_

_Sonic:.. Oh Hey Charmy...?_

_Vector:..*comes over*..what's up?...Oo?_

_Charmy: Vector is Rouge and Shadow doing what they do on animal planet?_

_Vector:...yup_

_Shadow: huh?_

_Shadow: *looks at Sonic*_

_Shadow: hey.. Sonic.._

_Rouge:.*blushing*..._

_Sonic:. Hey xD_

_Shadow: do you think you could TAKE care of something in the fields?_

_onic:.. sure..?_

_Sonic:.. what?_

_Shadow:.. you know what we talked about BEFORE!_

_Rouge:.*raises eyebrow*_

_Sonic:.. uhh...*trying to remember*_

_Shadow: *thinks* Sonic I'll kill you!_

_Shadow:.. you know we talked about something earlier.. _

_Sonic:.. OH!...uh where's the field at?..._

_Rouge:*totally confused*_

_Shadow: *walks over to Sonic and whispers it in his ears*_

_Sonic:.. Okay.. c ya later!*runs off toward the field*_

_Shadow:.. now Vector what is it you needed?_

_Vector:...Have you seen Espio? we've been looking for him for hours!_

_Shadow: yeah I came back here to get him when I.. well when I got back he and Eggman where gone.._

_Vector:.. oh..*blinks*..well we'll continue looking on our own...let me know if you see him again....c'mon Charmy!_

_Charmy: right behind you!_

_Tails: huh who's that? *sees Maria*_

_Sonic:.*arrives at the Field*_

_Tails: Hey Sonic!?_

_Sonic:.. ?!..Tails?_

_Sonic:.. what's up?_

_Maria:..?_

_Tails: nothing much who's this girl? she looks like Maria?_

_Sonic:.. she is __J_

_Tails: but.. but how?!_

_Sonic:*shrugs*...dunno really_

_Sonic:.*goes over to Maria*_

_Tails: hmm *goes over to Maria too*_

_Maria:...uh...hi?.._

_Tails: hello we're friends of Shadow_

_Maria:.. oh hello^^ I'm Maria nice to meet you_

_Tails: nice to meet you too.. _

_Sonic:.. Name's Sonic^^_

_Tails: OH and I'm Tails_

_Maria:.*smiles*..nice to meet you_

_Tails: so what do we do with her Sonic?_

_Sonic:...uh.. i Think bring her back to where Shadow is.._

_Tails: then let's go then_

_Sonic:*picks up Maria*..Hold on tight k?_

_Tails* starts to fly*_

_Maria:*holds on*_

_Sonic:*runs off toward where the other's are*_

_Tails: *follows*_

_Rouge:*with Shadow*_

_Shadow: oh crap.._

_Rouge:..?_

_Sonic:*heading towards them*_

_Shadow: ok here it goes.._

_Shadow: ok Rouge Sonic is on his way here with Maria and I kinda like um.. I kissed her not meaning to Rouge don't be mad cause.._

_Shadow: cause.. I love you.._

_Rouge:......................_

_Sonic:...*puts Maria down when They arrive*_

_Rouge:...oh...it's.. cool *smiles slightly*_

_Shadow: *feels bad*_

_Charmy: your Maria right?_

_Maria:..?..*nods, smiles*_

_Charmy: then aren't you Shadow's girlfriend?_

_Charmy: oh and btw my name is Charmy *^^*_

_Rouge:..._

_Maria:.. uh.. well.. we're.. good friends.. and stuff.. ^^'_

_Charmy: OH ok I thought cause Shadow used to be so sad and he talk about you is all_

_Shadow: *thinking: oh gosh..*_

_Vector:.. Charmy shut up!*covers his mouth*_

_Shadow: *thinking: yeah shut up Charmy..*_

_Rouge:....uh...I need to get going, Shadow I'll c ya later*kisses his cheek and flies off*_

_Shadow: ROUGE!_

_Tails: .. she's gone.. Sonic what's going on are they really dating? but if Maria back are they still?_

_Sonic:.. I dunno.. Tails ^^'*shrugs*_

_Maria:....*has no clue what's going on *_

_Shadow: Sonic everyone I have to go after Rouge take care of Maria please_

_Sonic:.. alright, good luck Shad ;)_

_Shadow: *goes after Rouge*_

_Rouge:*flying towards Club Rouge*_

_Tails: how about we go to my place Sonic and see what's going on_

_Shadow: ROUGE! *sees her*_

_Charmy: we have to find Espio too guys!_

_Rouge:..*there's a few tears that fell down her cheek..hear's him*......*looks behind her*_

_Shadow: ROUGE! PLEASE!_

_Rouge:.. what? *stops*_

_Shadow: Rouge please I love you don't be mad I didn't mean to kiss her.._

_Rouge:...hmph!.. go back to your precious gf Maria*flies off*_

_Shadow: *stops her* I LOVE YOU NOT HER! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER I WANT TO MAKE LITTLE HADGEBATS WITH YOU ROUGE I LOVE YOU!_

_Rouge:.. o/////o...Okay, Okay I'm not mad we're cool...but shhhh we don't need the whole world to know*takes his hands*_

_Shadow: *smiles and Blushes* *kisses her cheek*_

_Rouge:*kisses his back*3...so you really wanna make lil hedgebats with me? I didn't know you wanted kids_

_Shadow: *Blushes so hard his ears are warm* yeah.. I do.._

_Rouge:..x3...*kisses him*_

_Rouge:.. I Love you too Shadow~_

_Shadow: *picks Rouge up* let's go Back to Club Rouge so I can show you how much I love you_

_Tails: so ok both Eggman and Espio are missing right everyone?_

_Rouge:.*blushes*..Alright3_

_Shadow: *takes Rouge back home where they'll stay till the next day*_

_Charmy: right!_

_Sonic:.. Yup_

_Tails: ok Maria would you happen to know where they are?_

_Maria:.. Eggman? and Espio...uh I'm sorry but no ^^'_

_Tails: hm Vector would you know? do you have anyway to try and get a hold of Espio?_

_Vector:...I have a walkie talkie thingy but idk if it'll work.._

_Tails: try it and see?_

_Vector:.. alright*tries*_

_Espio: he-hello_

_Vector:.. Espio?...are you okay?!_

_*Eggman then grabs the walkie talkie he laughs*_

_Eggman:.. Hello Vector:...I have your friend..*smirks* if you want him back you have several options*laughs*_

_Tails: !_

_Charmy: Vector do something!_

_Vector:..?!!*_

_Vector:.. let's hear the options!_

_Eggman:.*smirks*...Alright 1:Bring Maria back to me.2: Bring Shadow to me or Sonic and if u don't bring none of them to me...your friend will be dead*laughs and shuts off the walkie talkie&_

_Tails: Sonic!_

_Sonic:..*runs over*_

_Sonic:.. sup?*finishes his last chili dog*_

_Tails:.. YOU BONE HEAD ESPIO IS UNDER RANSOM AND HE WANTS MARIA BACK AND ALSO EITHER YOU OR SHADOW AND YOU WENT EATTING A CHILIE DOG!_

_Sonic:.. o.o;.......how much time do we have?_

_Sonic:.. and yup x3_

_Tails: 3 days.._

_Charmy: but he didn't.. _

_*gets elbowed by Tails*_

_Charmy: yep 3 days_

_Charmy: we better go tell Shadow he is apart of this now and with Maria being apart also I'm sure he wants to know_

_Sonic:.. the bee's right.._

_Tails: ok, but for now let's get a nights rest then go to club Rouge but only you Sonic I'm going to try and get a hold of Eggman and see where the meeting place will be_

_Tails: *thinks: and to make sure 3 days will be fine.. *_

_Sonic:.. Alright c ya later!*runs off towards Club Rouge*_

_Tails:.. he never listens.._

_Amy: *sitting on a rock sad*_

_Sonic:.*as he heads towards Club Rouge he see's Amy on a rock*...?*skids to a stop*_

_Amy: *sniff, sniff*_

_Sonic:..*walks over*...Ames...?_

_Amy: Sonic.. *Blushes some*_

_Sonic:...are.. you okay?*sits next to her...with a worried face*_

_Amy: like you care! *sniff* _

_Sonic:....I.. Do...what's wrong..?*wraps his arm around her...shyly*_

_Amy:.. *looks away* it's nothing Sonic *eyes saddened* anyways why are you here where you going to go to Club Rouge too?_

_Sonic:...*shrugs*...I was.. but I remembered I didn't have to ^^' ....so srsly.. what's wrong..?*wipes her tears*_

_Amy: that's good cause I heard some weird noises from her room.. and I just feel bad about earlier Sonic that's all *Blushes from him touching her*_

_Sonic:.*blushes after he realizes what he did*...*removes his arm*...what...kind of noises?..._

_Amy: well I heard Rouge call out Shadow's name and stuff.. _

_Sonic:........*thinking:.. o.o;....ewww_

_Sonic:.. oh...._

_Amy: anyway what's going on Sonic is something wrong as to why you needed to go to Club Rouge?_

_Sonic:... ^^' ..Uh no.. I didn't even know about that...until now..._

_Amy: well I better get going.. see you later Sonic?_

_Sonic:......yea...later(x3)*does something unexpecting, kisses her cheek*Cheer up.. I'm sure Rouge is okay...*blushes*...uhhh...I gotta go*runs off*_

_Amy: *Blushing* he.. he kissed me.. he really kissed YIPEE! _

_*Next Day*_

_Sonic:..*after waking up,getting breakfast and stuff heads off to Club Rouge*_

_Shadow: *watching Rouge sleep*_

_Rouge:..*smiling a bit in her sleep*_

_*A knock is heard at the door*_

_Shadow: hm? *gets up and does to the door*_

_Sonic:. Hey __J_

_Shadow: oh great Sonic.. *opens the door*_

_Sonic:.. well nice to see you too;*comes in*...what's up?_

_Shadow: nothin much *Blushes some*_

_Sonic:..*raises eyebrow&*_

_Sonic:. Hey.. uh Amy.. said that she heard Rouge screaming....is she alright...?_

_Shadow: YES.. um yes she's alright.._

_Sonic:..*raises eyebrow*...okay...just curious...*smirks*...Amy said she was screaming YOUR name*whispers*..what was that about? Hmmm?_

_Shadow: *Blushes deep* um.. um.. nothing um.. how about I make you pancakes? ^^77'_

_Sonic:.. XD Nah I already ate bud,but thanks...what I'm really here for is..._

_Shadow: hm?_

_*explains about What Eggman's up to*_

_Shadow: ah Maria! we have to go to Tails's now then!_

_Sonic:.. Yea!_

_Shadow: I'll leave a note for Rouge I don't want to wake her_

_Sonic:...alright_

_Sonic:..*coughsLoverboycoughs*_

_Shadow: yeah, yeah _

_*Shadow leaves a note and he and Sonic runs over to Tails*_

_Sonic:.. so really what did you and Rouge do? *smirks*..*heading towards Tails*_

_Shadow: mate ok that's all I'm saying ok!_

_Sonic:....ooooooooo!!! nice going!*puts up his hand for a high-five*_

_Shadow: *high-fives him* .._

_Sonic:._

_Sonic:...guess what...?..*:blushes:*_

_Shadow: what?_

_Sonic:..*looks around*...I kissed Amy on the cheek;_

_Shadow: *shocked* really!?_

_Sonic:...yea.. I dunno why though ^^'_

_Shadow: idk maybe cause your in love with her just like how she's in love with you..? ^^77_

_Sonic:.. :blushes no...; now let's hurry up_

_*speeds up ahead of him*_

_Shadow: *scratching his head* ah I can't wait for them to finally get together.._

_*at Tails*_

_Sonic:.*runs inside*..Hey Buddy __J_

_Shadow: hey_

_Tails: ah you two are finally back!_

_Sonic:... soo what are we here for again?_

_Tails: .. well about the Eggman thing and he wants Maria back and one of you two as a trade for Espio but when I was able to get a hold of him again he said he wanted Shadow.._

_Sonic:.. wanted Shadow...?...why?_

_Tails: well he is the Ultimate life form.._

_Sonic:.. true._

_Shadow: grrrrr_

_Shadow: when do I go.._

_Tails: two days.._

_Tails: well he said you had two days to decide.. or Espio dies.._

_Shadow: tell him I'm on my way! Maria I'll keep you safe no matter what ok.._

_Maria:..*looks at him with a worried look*...Okay...plz..be careful.. I know you will*_

_Shadow: *takes her hand* lets go *uses Chaos Control*_

_Maria:.*goes off with him*_

_Tails: ok now we should hear from Eggman once their there.._

_Shadow: EGGMAN!_

_Eggman:...Hello Shadow*smirks*_

_Shadow: we're here now free Espio and tell Tails he will be on his way there!_

_Eggman:..._

_Eggman:...alright then...*free's Espio*..*smirks*_

_Espio: come on Shadow we can take him down!_

_Shadow: no you go on back_

_Espio: what?!_

_Shadow: just go.._

_Espio: fine what ever *leaves*_

_Shadow: now tell me Eggman what is it you need? I know it has something to do with taking over the world it always is am I right?_

_*Espio returns to Tails's home*_

_Eggman:.. you know it*laughs*_

_Shadow: *grins evilly*_

_Eggman:.. FINALLY I WILL RULE THIS WORLD! *Laughs evilly*_

_Shadow: *laughs with him*_

_Espio: Sonic!_

_Sonic:..? sup?_

_Charmy: WELCOME BACK!_

_Espio: thanks Charmy.. Sonic Shadow he's evil again!_

_Vector:.. Wb! __J_

_Sonic:.. O.o...?! what?_

_Espio: thanks Vector!_

_Vector:.. np-Shadow's what?!_

_Espio: Shadow he joined up with Eggman not just cause of the trade but cause he's back to being evil!_

_Sonic:.. WHOA!.....Rouge won't like this.....nor Maria.._

_Tails: now we have to save Maria from both Eggman and SHADOW!?_

_Sonic:.....oO...I guess so...*scratches his head*_

_Tails: either way we have to wait for them to make a move so we better start planning Sonic you better tell Rouge the bad news maybe take Amy with you ok.._

_Sonic:...alright...uh.. where is Amy anyways?_

_Tails: well I think she'd be at home so go ahead and head there _

_Sonic:.. alright c ya later*runs off toward Amy's house*_

_*At Amy's*_

_Sonic:.*runs up to her door...knocks*..*fixes his quills to make sure none is out of placed *_

_Amy: ah I feel so nice and clean *comes out of the bathroom with only a towel on her body and a towel wrapped on her head*_

_Amy: OH COMING! *runs to the door and opens it* _

_Sonic:. Hey Am-o.o*blushes*_

_Amy: S-Sonic.. *looks at her self and blushes*_

_Sonic:.. uh...*looks away*....you...w-wanna.. c-ome.. with me.. to Rouge's...i gotta...talk to her about something*sturreting*_

_Amy: s-sure but h-how about I get dressed first.._

_Sonic:.. yea...do that*rubs his head blushing RED*_

_Amy: *runs in and gets dress then returns*_

_Amy: ok I'm ready.. let's go.._

_Sonic:.. cool.. c'mon.._

_*They arrive at Rouge's*_

_Amy: *knocks on the door*_

_Sonic:*Waiting*_

_Amy: *waits also*_

_Rouge:*goes to the door*_

_Amy: Rouge.. hey.._

_Rouge:.. oh Hey Amy..?...what's up.. Hey Sonic*_

_Amy:.. *looking sad*_

_Rouge:...?..what's wrong?_

_Sonic:...long story Rouge.. ^^'_

_Amy: *can't stop tears from falling down her face*_

_Sonic:..*wraps his arm around her*..*sighs*...Rouge...Shadow joined.. Eggman..._

_Rouge:.?!!_

_Amy: *sniff* he went back to being evil Rouge.._

_Rouge:...*gasps*... but why?_

_Amy: we don't know why Rouge.._

_Rouge:.*frowns*_

_Amy: Rouge.._

_Rouge:.. y...yea?_

_Amy: nothing.. *- -'*_

_Amy: no not nothing Rouge we'll help you save him!_

_Rouge:..^^...thanks.._

_Amy: *whispers to Sonic,* Sonic is it just me or is Rouge acting weird?.._

_Sonic:..?*looks at Rouge and then at Amy and whispers back*...what you mean acting weird?..._

_Amy: *whispers Back* well look at her.. she doesn't seem to upset and idk just weird.._

_Sonic:..*whispers back*....Oh.. I wonder why..._

_Amy: Rouge let's head on over to Tails so we can make a plain ok.._

_Rouge:.....?...huh?...oh okay_

_Sonic:*looks at her*_

_Amy: *o.o'*_

_*At Tails's*_

_Rouge:*with them at Tails'*_

_Tails: welcome Back Sonic, Amy, and Rouge_

_Amy: so Tails what's the plain?_

_Sonic:.. Thanks bud_

_Tails: np Sonic now Team Chaotix has one Amy_

_Rouge:*sits down and listens*..._

_Amy: oh?_

_Espio: yes and we agree it be best for Eggman and Shadow to make the first move I'm sure they moved from the base they where at.._

_Sonic:...Good Idea Espio.._

_Amy:.. we already agreed on that earlier how about we change it to just get Shadow and Maria Back! forget about them just popping out!_

_Sonic:.*looks at Tails*_

_Tails: I think it be better to wait Amy I have checked their no longer at the base.._

_Amy: humph!_

_Rouge:...._

_Sonic:...so when you think they will attack?_

_Espio: in about five years.._

_Sonic:.. Oo five years?!_

_Sonic:.. Okay I don't think I can wait that long...let's just go with Amy's idea..._

_Amy: YES_

_Espio: but Sonic we don't even know where they are.._

_Sonic:.. we can look.._

_Espio: FINE! we will look and in five years when they'll appear everyone will know I was right! *walks out*_

_Amy: .._

_Tails: he was kidding about the five year thing right.._

_Sonic:... I hope_

_Rouge:.*holding her head*_

_Amy: Rouge you ok?_

_Rouge:....uh...yea.. just feel a little dizzy.._

_Amy: you know what Sonic let's take her to Cream's mom she'll be able to help Rouge k?_

_Sonic:.*looks at Rouge and then at Amy*...alright..* Helps Rouge stand*_

_Rouge:..*loses her balance a little but Sonic helps her*...thanks..=.=_

_*They head off to Cream's house*_

_Charmy: Vector?_

_Sonic:..* Helping Rouge walk to Creams house*_

_Vector:.. what Charmy?_

_Charmy: will Rouge be ok?_

_Vector:.. I hope....I wonder what's wrong...though.._

_*At Eggman's New hidden hideout*_

_Shadow: damn it Eggman what is the damn plan!_

_Eggman:.. Your very impatient!.. We're just gonna wait to attack them.. I have some very good plans up my sleeve they won't know what hit them x3_

_Shadow: they better be some good plans then!_

_Eggman:.. do you want to work for me ?! then stop complaining!_

_Eggman:.. stupid rodent_

_Shadow: humph! *walks out* I'm going to Maria's room if you need me call_

_Eggman:.. fine_

_Shadow: *as he walks down the corridors to Maria's room he thinks about what he's doing and what he is leaving behind and as he reaches her room* this is for the best.._


End file.
